1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a debug processing system for user programs in operating systems, and more particularly to a debug processing system for user programs which .performs debugging at a break point set in each user program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following technique is disclosed in the Japanese Kokai No. 5-181702.
At a break point or function designator step of a program, the contents of the register and the memory of the program are registered in the memory means for debugging. When the program is to be re-executed from the break point after debugging, the contents of the register and the memory of the program stored in the memory means, are returned to the register and the memory of the program.
However, according to this conventional debugging technique, the contents of the output file which the program was accessing at the break point and currency information (currency designator) in the input file, which designates a record, are not saved.
For this reason, according to this conventional debugging technique, when the user is to re-execute the program from the break point, or to resume debugging from the break point, the contents of the output file which the program was accessing at the break point and the currency information of the input file cannot be restored. As a result, there is the problem that the program is re-executed from the break point or no debugging can be resumed from the break point.
This problem gives rise to the problem that the user has to perform debugging again from the beginning by re-executing the program and another problem of deteriorating the efficiency of debug processing.
Incidentally, in the context of the present invention, the currency information of the input file means the information which designates the record in the input file to be accessed next. Variables information means the information indicating the contents of the variables on the memory to be used by the user program. Further, stack information is the information for managing the sequence of the execution of the user program, indicating among other things the contents of the stack area in the memory.